U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,597 purports to disclose printing sleeves and methods for mounting and dismounting therefore. A unitary, cylindrically-shaped printing sleeve is provided which is readily axially mountable on and dismountable from a complementary cylindrically-shaped printing cylinder. The printing cylinder is hollow and its interior is used as a compressed air chamber. The cylinder has a cylindrical tube with air tight end plates. A plurality of spaced-apart, radially extending apertures are provided in the tube through which air from the chamber may pass for expanding the sleeve during mounting and dismounting operations.
EP 0 451 890 Al purports to disclose a roller and a method for the manufacture of the roller. A cylindrical metal roller casing is centered relative to roller shaft means. This casing, a thin electrolytically formed sleeve is centered by journals and a low density filling is applied to the casing. The low density filling provides rigidity to the roller casing, i.e. the electrolytically formed sleeve.